Tokyo goes to Ouran high school?
by BlackButler29
Summary: Tokyo, as in Suzuki Mizu and Japan younger sister is going to Ouran and meets the host club with Japan with her! Click to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I have changed my name to BlackButler29! The only reason I changed my name is because I love black butler! I have to update my account for fan fiction! I'm sorry! I'm writers block with the other stores! Do u think u guys could help out! Thanks! Now this is going to be a cross over between black butler, ouran high and hetalia! By the way I just started to watch hetalia and i love it! Japan the most though! Now let's get on with this new story! I do not own black butler, ouran high or hetalia! ( p.s im putting in a new character and her name is Mizu Suzuki, she is going to be Tokyo! I own her by the way ) **

* * *

Mizu pov

It's a bright shinning day in Tokyo! And brother Japan is coming over to see how im doing and enrolling me to ouran high school! Did I forget to mention that im 15 and haven't gone to school in 2000 years and still know everything? Well its true I may look 15 but im well over 2000 years! But anyways I told Japan that I wanted to go to school and he said sure and that he is going to enroll me in a rich and smart school called ouran high that I already told u about! But anyways- AHHHHH Japan is here! Yay! I went to answer the door.

" Hey Japan! It's nice to see you again! I have tea prepared in the living room! Please come in! " I said jumping around inside while on the outside I'm just smiling a big bright smile.

" yes, and thank you. I hope its the kind I like, Mizu. " he said smiling back. Oh,I love my brother so much!

" of course it is big brother, earl gray tea, right from England! " i said with another smile while sitting down.

" now about the school, i have already gave the money in, and i have the uniform here, just let me go grab it in the car " he said while getting up and grabbing his keys. ( A/N i do not know if he drives a car or not but whatever )

After a couple of minutes he comes in with the uniform, it was very puffy and not to mention a lot of yellow, yellow wasn't my favorite color but, i will have to bear with the color for now.

" i know yellow isn't the color you wanted but, be glad half of the school is pink! " my smile widen, is that even a word? Whatever, anyways i was jumping around for joy, on the inside, and really happy on the outside. I hugged my brother and told him thanks you and he told me more about the school.

~ the next day ~

Brother or sister, i don't know 'it' has long hair and talks like a boy, China is seeing me go off to my first day of school as i got in the limo to Ouran. Once i got there i was like WOW! It was huge! I didn't think i could find my way to the office. Well, i went into the school i had loads of fun looking or the office.

Haruhi's Pov

Okay, it's been a month if school and were getting a new student already. Us, and when i mean us i mean the host club, are on a look out for this person. No one knows if it's a girl or boy, all we, and i mean Tamaki, Karou, and Hikaru, know that its a person. The host club, have gone into different groups. Me, Hikaru and Karou are group one, Tamaki and Kyoya are group two and Mori and Hunni are group three. Hikaru got into a fight with Karou about the new student when a girl little over 13 asked if everything was alright. I said its alright. She nodded and asked if i knew where class 1A was. I said yes and asked her why she doesn't kniw where the class room was, and answered me back.

" oh, it's because I'm new here i just started today and was wondering where it is, my name is Suzuki Mizu, by the way. " she said, she was cute but, i had to remember that I'm a girl in a dress.

" so you must be the new student, and of course I will show you the class room. We are in the same class,let me le- " " HARUHI! Who is this lovely girl? " i knew that voice... Tamaki...

" everyone this is the new student Suzuki Mizu " i said pointing to Suzuki-chan. And yes I'm calling her with -chan.

" it's nice to meet you! I just moved here with my big brother, Kiku! " she said, if she has a older brother.. How old is her brother!

" i see you have an older brother. Just how old is he? " I hear Kyoya ask_. Why do I have a feeling Kyoya knows a lot about her? _I think.

" ah, that question! My brother is... Older than u! Yes, yes older than older of course! Haha.." she said with a sweat drop.

" you dont know how old he is do u "

" no. "

" knew it. " I hear the twins say together. " why don't you come by music room 3! Haru-chan will show u its after school! " Said Hunni. _wait,when they get here? _

" umm sure i guess. Can I bring my brother too? Hes coming to pick me up after school. " she said " that would be nice! We will see you after school bye bye now!class is about to start! Mommy! Lets go! " i sweat drop at the second last sentence.

" well lets get to histoire! Thats our first class! " said Hikaru, while he drag Suzuki-chan while Karou dragged me.

Mizu's pov in history ( sorry about before i think i put it in french and i dont feel like changing it! Im using my black berry play book for this! )

" Mizu! Can you read the first paragraph about what people though about after WW1 and 2 ( World war 1 and 2 ) " my new teacher said, i stood up and read the first paragraph.

" after world war 1 and 2 people started to believe that the nations with people but, immortal. There was Canada, England, Italy and many more like Japan our own Nation. In Japan, people though they saw Japan as a real person but, never told anyone. People believe that Japan's human name was... Kiku Honda alone with his younger sister, Tokyo, who's name people believe was... Mizu...S...S...Su...Suzuki?! " I said with a surprise! HOW DO PEOPLE KNOW THIS!

* * *

**Cliffy! I hope you like it! and please tell me some of your idea's for my other stories! **

**Japan: Cliffy? Thats not even a word! **

**Kiki: i know that! * sticks out tonge ( SP forgot sorry! ) ***

**Japan: yeah yeah! **

**Mizu: stop fighting you two! R&R! See you guys next week!**

**Kiki: i know theres no black butler right now but that will be for later! Bye! **


	2. First day of school wasn't bad

**Hey guys! Okay I'm restarting again for like the third time and its annoying, the first time i forgot to save and left, the second time it shut down. I hope nothing happens to it i don't want anything to happen like last time. Anyways, I hope you guys love the story! **

**I do not own Hetalia, Ouran high or Black Butler in other chapters.**

**...**

Mizu's pov

How the fuck did they get my brothers name along with mine? No one that was not a nation or city was suppose to know about this! Did a nation go off and tell them? Or... Or did they sneak into one of our world wide meetings? Maybe I shouldn't really worry about this now, if this get too out of hand I _will _tell all the nations and cities about this problem and get it fixed fast.

" Um, Mizu? Isn't that your full name? " asked one if the students whos name I never caught

" Ah. You could say my parents had the same last name, Suzuki. I also guess that they loved the name Mizu but, I don't really know. My parents died when I was 5, so i don't remember much about. When my parents died, my brother took me in, well hes mostly my cousin, they adopted me when my parents died and because of that, you could say hes more like a brother than a cousin to me. " I said wondering back into those memories. All I have to say is, not all of that is true. What Isn't true is that my parents died. They didn't. I never had parents. I knew how to survive on my own when i was younger. Until I was like 7, Japan or more like my big brother, found me wondering around his house. On that same day, he discovered that I was Tokyo and that I was his cousin cause Tokyo is the main city in Japan, I guess, I'm not sure. Anyways, whats is true is that, like I already said, is my cousin and that he _did _adopted me when he found out the truth about me. I realized I was gone into la-la land and went back into class before the teacher started speaking again.

" Well then, I'm sorry for your lost, . Now can I get someone to read the next paragraph?" my teacher asked. I sat down before the next student started reading. Once he started I drifted off into la-la land and thinking about how they knew Japan's and my name. That lasted at least 15 minutes until I heard something. I heard him saying Canada's name! Mathew P. Williams! Then heard America, then Alfred F. Jones, then Russia, then Ivan Biaginski, then England then Arthur Kikurland! I was shocked for words. I couldn't think straight! H-how do they know these names! Okay, you know what! This is going into the next world wide meeting! I just can't believe they know this stuff when its suppose to be secret!

I didn't notice I was thinking for so long when I heard the bell ring. I got up and smiled when I looked down at my schedule when smiled big! My next class was my favorite class! Can you guess it? I think you said Music right? Nope! Its math! I was the best when using a math or make calculations for where and when we needed to attack for world war 1 and 2!

~ time skip! Lunch time! ~

Okay, its lunch and Haruhi asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him and the host club in the cafeteria, I said sure and that I needed to go to my locker to get my lunch. He just nodded and followed me to my locker. We talked about a lot of things when we got closer to my locker I notice someone standing there! It was my brother! I wondering how he found my loc- oh must of asked the office where my locker was. We walked closer and saw my lunch in his hand! I forgot my lunch at home!

" Hey, brother! I see you have my lunch. Oops! " I said while scratching the back of my head.

" Of course you would forget it. You always forget things. Oh, and may I asked who this young lady is? " he asked, I nodded and was about to answer him, I looked at him surprised. Haruhi is a _girl! _Then why is she wearing the boys uniform?

" You are the second person to get it right on the spot. I'm Haruhi. I've been showing her around the school. We were about to go to lunch. Its very nice meeting you. " said Haruhi with a polite smile.

" Ah, its nice to meet you too. Well, I must go now, if i don't get home, _they _mit ruin my very tidy house. See you after school " said that and left with a slit groan.

" lets get to lunch " Said Haruhi I nodded and smiled and we talked and walked to the cafeteria.

We walked into the cafeteria and some of the girls glared at me. I sweat dropped when I remembered she was dressed as a boy in the oh famous host club.

" Ah! Haruhi! Mizu! Over here! " said the blond, the girls just glared more.

" Tamaki, don't make a scene there glaring at her and scaring " said the one with raven black hair and glasses.

" Ah, Sorry. Girls if you don't stop glaring at her, I will become mad. " said the blond, now known as Tamaki. They stopped and turned away, I sighed with happiness the 4 eyes was right, I was getting scares. Haruhi smiled and walked over to the table and sat down, I sat beside Haruhi.

" Its nice seeing you guys again, but i never got your names, I would also like ti hear your types for the Host club! " I said with a smile while I got out my bento my brother made for me, he makes the best Japanese food ever! Maybe because he is Japan. Also, that Tamaki person is a lot like France.

" Ah, min cheir, My name is Tamaki, I'm the president of the host club and I play the Princely Type host " he said with a smile, I then hear loud squeaks from the girls. Yup a lot like France, maybe hes _from_ France.

" Hello, Mizu. My name is Kyoya, I'm the Vise-President of the host club, I also play the cool type host or the shadow king " Said Kyoya, again, more squeaks. He seems like someone but I cant put his name on my lips, ah, whatever.

" Hello! My name is Hunni! And this is Takashi but call him mori! I play the cutie type host and Takashi plays the silent-but-cool type host! Oh and i like cake! I really love it! " Hunni says. Hunni is like Italy in a way, bubbly and cheerful and what not but instead of cake its pasta and Mori is like Germany in some way... I guess...

" you know _our_ names though we play " Said Hikaru, hes like America, in a way...

" the brotherly type host " Karou finished, and hes like Canada... Or is it the other way, oh well.

" Oh, and I play the natural type host " Hauhi said, I think I hearx some loving sighs and a few people faint.

" thanks! Well me and Haruhi better get ready for the next class! Bye guys! ". I said while packing everything. Me and Haruhi waved good bye and left.

~ Another time skip! Host club time! ~

I waited for ky brother with Haruhi, when we got my brother here, we leave for music room 3. I saw him and waved, he wave back. He smiled and told me lets get this over with. I called him amd asked him right after school was done. Once we got there I let everyone meet my brother they all smiled and greeted each other. We stayed a few minutes during club hours and got to know each other better after that we, as in me and Japan, went home. I told him about what happened in history and told me to tell everyone when the next world wide meeting comes, I told him I would. He sighed and smiled again! I asked him what happened when we got home after he dropped off my lunch, he told me when he got home the front door was broken and on the floor, we got Germany to fix it well. I laugh and asked who did it. He said America. No duh, he likes to make the biggest entrance ever. I guess you could say first day of school wasn't bad.

...

**Hope you liked the story! Its not finish but i have school coming soon amd mit take me some time! **

**Japan: you better make these chapters come in quick.**

**Mizu: you better! Or I will hit you with my katana! ( or what ever its called ) **

**Me: I will try my best! R&R! See you next time! **


	3. The shocking world wide meeting

**Hey guys! I'm updating again and remember there not gonna come in fast, I still have school remem- **

**Mizu: I think they know that already, Yuuki! **

**Me: oh yeah! They should all be in school too! ^.^ **

**Mizu: .. Haha, anyways BlackButler29 does not own Hetalia, Ouran high and black butler later on in the scenes.! She only owns me! **

**...**

Mizu's pov

Today, we have the world wide meeting, and I have school. I'm skipping school today, but just for today. Its been been a month since I started school and I go to he host club every afternoon and call on in a different host each time! Mostly Haruhi though cause **she **is the only one that I understand more that any other host, but how the girls glare at me scares me. Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that I'm a scaredy cat right? Yeah I did.

" hey! Mizu? Your day dreaming again! " said England. I snapped out from the la-la land and scratch the back of my head.

" Ah, sorry. I was kinda in my la-la land, what did you ask me again, England? " I said with a little laugh while smiling like America with his big ' I'm the big hero ' smile, its that smile that I'm using.

"How's school going? Anything bad or good go on in Ouran high? " asked America, and for once, looking serious.

" Ah yes, a lot of this, I just learned, on my first day of school, that the person, named Haruhi, showing me around school, is a girl! And that she is in a club called the host club, and its a club where they entertain ladies, not that type of host club you perverted men. " and some of the men smile at me with a ' oopies ' smile. I continue. " and in history that they know _**our **_name! Us! The nations! No human is suppose to know that right? They even have my name! Japan's, Canada's, even America! I want to know how the heck they know our names! " I said yelling.

The Nations, except me and Japan, had there mouths wide open. Wide eyes too! There was silence and staring at me. Italy was the first to break the silence cause he knew it scares me.

" so they know _**all **_of our names? Even mine? Germany? England? France? Romano? " he asked with a cute smile. Oh how I love my bestie! He has been since he came over to Japan's house 3 years ago! I was only 12 when I met him! We had the best of fun! We makes the best Pasta too! Yummy! Maybe I should invite him over to make mire pasta! Yeah, that would be nice.

" Ah yes, I look through the whole history text book, it had all the nations, cities and countries name it, I would of brought it with me if I was allowed to bring it out of the class to sho- " and my phone rings, I sweat drop. It was Tamaki. I know that because he put his number on my phone along with gis sakura kiss theme song, it seem perfect for the host club. Everyone looks at me weird.

" Ah, I'm sorry, its just Tamaki, from the host club, he stole me phone and put his number on it,I'll be over there. " I said and pointed to the window and walked over there and answered.

" Hello Tamaki, is everything al- " " WHERE ARE YOU! YOUR NOT HERE, YOUR ALWAYS HERE AFTER SCHOOL WHERE ARE YOU! " He screamed in my ear, I scream and fall onto the floor holding my right ear.

" OW! " I said, I picked up my phone. " Tamaki! I'm alright! I just had things to do today! I not being held up o anything! I'm fine! " I said and I hear him sigh in the back and start talking again.

" where r u anyways? Are you gone somewhere? " he asked

" uhh.. I'm visiting my other cousin. So I won't be back until next week, I need to go, bye. " With that said I hung up and sighed.

" what was all that screaming? In could hear it over here " said Germany. I sighed and told them. They all look surprised.

" Well, lets just say, I'm like his _daughter_ to him, cause I come by everyday so, yeah.. " and with that said we went back to our meeting. I sat back down and things got very interesting from there.

**...**

**Hey guys! How do you guys like the story so far? I how you like it! And sorry for a boring chapter! Also i'm sorry i couldn't update for awhile i had many things to do for school and all.**

**Mizu: Yeah! And for her chinese school too! Yuuki! Can we go get some pasta with Italy-chan? **

**Me: sure! Italy-chan! Lets go and make some pasta! **

**Italy: Yay! Pasta~~ Ve~~ **

*** Yuuki: my nickname.**


	4. Italy joins Mizu

**Hey guys! I'm gonna try to update faster than I did before. I hope you guys love the story! I'm trying my best to make it something that you guys will like, I'm not the best writer but, i try my best. Ans sorry for not updating fast enough! **

**Mizu: hey! I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend or week day or when ever she is going to put this down! **

**Italy: Ve~~ Si! BlackButler29 does not own Hetalia, Ouran high or black butler this going to be in on later in chatpers **

**Yuuki: By the way! No more black butler is going to be in this! I don't know if I can put them in the story if I can I will tell you guys! To the story! **

**...**

Mizu's Pov

Okay I'm back at school now with Italy. Us nations had a talk and doesn't want me too close to the host club just in case so they made Italy come with me because they know how much we. Are besties. This is how it went.

Flashback!

_" kay, I'm worried that the host club is planing something bad for you, Mizu. I think someone should be there with you. How about Japan? " said Germany. I sighed and waved my hand off as to say no._

_" I'm sorry but, that is not gonna work! They already know Japan is my brother and that be is older than me. " I said. America tapped my shoulder and pointed to Italy._

_" Why not Italy? He has known you longer than any of us. " Said America, many of the nations nodded their head mean like yeah sure or whatever._

_" I think thats a great idea! Italy! Your coming with me to Ouran High! " I said with a fist. He smiled and we started to jump around the room._

End of flashback

And thats how Italy came to our school.

Right now I was just showing Feli around the school when the host club came up to us.

" Hey, Mizu! Who's this? " asked Tamaki. I bring Italy closer to the host club.

" This is my bestie, Feli! He's from Italy! I'm just showing him around the school, he's in the same class as me." I said with a smile. He gives a smile to them.

" its very nice to meet some of Mizu's friends!" he says, i give him a pat on the back when Kyoya spoke up.

" if your from tokyo... How do you know Feli?" he asked as he looked from me to italy.

" oh that! Before i came back here to my home country, i went to Italy for this student exchange thing. And thats where i met Italy- i mean Feliciano!" i said to them, i cant believe i just called Feli by his country name!

" hey...? Why did you just call him Italy...?" Huny asked i look at Italy then to huny.. And right there i came up with something.

" there were only one student exchange student in all the schools and sometimes 2 students, me and my brother were one of them. They are from all over the world! From every nation to every city. There is a school in Italy for these people. Thats where i met Feli! And we call each other by nation names because of where we came from! So, Feli is from Italy so we cal, him Italy! Im from tokyo, so they call me tokyo!" i said they seemed convinced with my lie. Good enough for me!

" i see, so you guys call each other by where you were born... Then what is your brothers? You guys were both born in tokyo right? " asked Haruhi, i sigh. So much explaining to do!

" well, ve~ mizu is younger than kiku! So we call him Japan! Ve~ " Italy said. I smile at him, hes catching on to my plot! I look back at the host club seeing them together, all huddled up and stuff. I stood there watching them. A few minutes later they turned back around with a smile, well exceptr Haruhi, she just looked annoyed.

" I, Tamaki Souh, would like to say that we want Feliciano vargas to join Ouran High school host club!" Tamaki said, me and italy just look at each other. I sighed and shook my head.

"no sorry... Feli doesnt have the time for that..." i said and Italy just nodded. They just looked sad hut, we keep talking until I hear my name. I turn around to see whos calling me. I see germany, Japan, China, Russia, France, Spain and Romano. I give them the 'what are you doing here' face.

" what are you guys doing here?!" i ask them.

" knowing you guys... You did something stupid.." said germany.

"we didnt do anything stupid!" said Italy. "yeah! Why would we?!" i yelled

"because your both idiots..." said China, me and Italy give each other hurt looks then laugh.

"were idiots! Your idiots are here!" i said and bowed. Japan, China, France, Spain and Romano started to laugh along with Italy and me. Germany and Russia just shake their heads,sighing in defeat.

A few minutes later, there was a cough behind us and me and Italy turn around. "i would like to ask, who are these people Mizu?" Haruhi asked me. I point behind me and she nodded. I smiled as i answered her.

"thes, Haruhi, are my friends! From the world academy!" i said and germany sighed.

"please do not remind me.. The worst years of my life!" he said and put a hand to his head.

"it was fun for me and Feli!" i said and patted him on the back. He groaned and feel to the ground on his knees. I sweat drop. 'germany...' i think then faced the host club.

"i think we should go to class now," turns to nations "i think yiu guys should go home too.. It was nice seeing you guys again!" she said and grabbed Italys hand draging him to class.

"very well, good bye!" said germany and left .

...

**This very boring chapter.. Couldnt think of anything! I hope you like it! **

**Italy: r & r! **

**Mizu: and well be happy to respond! **


End file.
